


Oh brother, Dear.

by Regenpelz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenpelz/pseuds/Regenpelz
Summary: Richard(Connor's twin) just hit a guy in the face. He punched him really hard. And that in front of Connor. Connor, not only shocked of his brother's use of violence, but also kind of horny, grabs him by the wrist and leads him to the bathroom. Everyone thinks Richard is in trouble now. But little do they know.





	Oh brother, Dear.

Connor dragged Richard into one of the toilet stalls. He pushed him onto the closed toilet seat and sat himself onto the other's lap. "Sometimes you make me so fricking horny, you know." He said. "Oh, I know." Richard replied and started smirking. Connor grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him into a kiss, which was replied to. He instantly parted his lips and let the other's tongue twirl around his own. He was more than happy that the other took dominance over him and that already just by kissing him. A dark blush appeared on his cheeks and a quiet moan already escaped his mouth. 

Connor felt the other's erection through his pants. And he felt his own rising as well. Richard bit his lip gently, and another muffled moan escaped his mouth. Connor grinded himself against his brother. He felt the other grinding his erection against him, too.

After some time of hot making out and grinding against each other, Connor stood up from the other and opened his pants. Once he got rid of his brother's pants, he kneeled down in between of the other's legs and started to take him into his mouth, immediately beginning to go up and down. Richard did his best to hold his groans inside of him, but sometimes a quiet one would escape his mouth. 

Richard looked down at Connor and he liked the view. He loved it when his brother got like this. He moved a hand to the other's hair and slowly, but firmly stroked it. He then started to move his hips a bit with Connor's rhythm of going up and down. Richard bit his lip hard, still trying to suppress sounds from coming out. He noticed that Connor started to use his teeth as well, and already that made him feel close. He saw that Connor moved a hand into his own pants, and slowly started to jerk himself off. 

Connor moaned loudly, but the sound only came out quietly, due to the member in his mouth. And exactly that let Richard groan out loudly as well. Connor started sucking harder on the other's length, always when he got back to the tip, like sucking him out. The combination of the vibrations due to the moans, the use of teeth and the hear sucking made Richard climax after a short while. 

Richard tightened his grip of the other's hair and held him in place as he came, cumming into his brother's mouth and hold him like that for a bit, still enjoying the view of the slightly moany mess his brother got by pleasing himself, and probably thinking about Richard fucking him senseless. After a while he let go and pulled out of his mouth, his cum running down Connor's cheek.

He put his pants back on and then pulled the other up to sit on his lap. Connor already swallowed down his cum and kissed him gently, so the other wouldn't moan too loud. He grabbed Connor's hand, pulling it out of his pants, and earned a whine from Connor. It made him chuckle quietly. Richard then continued and moved his hand into Connor's pants, taking hold of his member and started jerking him off. It didn't take long for Connor to come and he moaned into the kiss they still shared. Richard pulled his cum coated hand out of the other's pants and then moved it to his mouth, after breaking the kiss. Connor was breathing heavily but began licking Richard's hand clean. 

When he was done, Richard petted his head and stroked his hair gently. "What a good boy you are." He said, moving his hand to stroke the cheek of his brother. Connor nodded, blushing. 

After Connor calmed down completely, Richard zipped his pants back up and they left the stall. Richard left first and Connor came out a few minutes later.

The school day continued rather normal.


End file.
